A cup of tea and other
by Delittana
Summary: Collection of OSs based on my guilty pleasure: Raven\Octavia. Please, tell me that I'm not alone in this.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it!" Raven tossed in the air that map. "I can not find a solution Clarke. If I'll blow the air duct, we could all die. It's too dangerous."

"C'mon Raven, you can do this. I trust you."

"I know, but really, there is no way." She said resigning.

"Okay, it's alright.. we'll find another plan."

"Clarke.." Monty entered the room quickly. "Bellamy is looking for you. He said that it's very important."

"I'm coming. " the blondie nodded "Raven, I will be back later…"

"It's fine..I'll go take a shower, I really need it right now."

Clarke nodded smiling at the mechanic and walked away disappearing behind the door.

* * *

*knock knock*

Octavia knocked on the door several times.

*knock knock*

Another time. Nothing.

"Okay. I'm walking in.." and in the moment she entered that room, Raven came out of the shower, half naked.

"Octavia what a fuck-"

The gaze of the warrior lingered the body of the mechanic, she was fascinated by every detail.

Raven covered herself as she could. Octavia swallowed, starting to sweat. The air was steamy.

"Oh, please, nothing that I've never seen before." She said, hiding a little uncomfortable hoping she wouldn't notice.

Instead, Raven was clearly embarrassed.

"What are you doing here, Octavia?" she asked annoyed, wearing her usual pant.

"Why aren't you working on the map?"

"Because I can't find a way to make an explosion without killing us."

"And so you stopped trying?" she said narrowing her eyes.

Raven didn't answer.

"Okay sweety. First, sit here.." Octavia motioned to sit on the chair. "Second, I can still see your boobs, so please, wear a shirt…" she threw a mesh at her. Raven blushed taking it. "And third, wait for me, I'll come back in a minute."

Raven nodded, wearing the shirt. She reflected her own face in the mirror, biding her hair in a very long tail. She had no idea what Octavia was devising, but she was very curious. Everybody was counting on her as always, but she could not find a way this time. The mechanic closed her eyes trying to push away the tears. No success.

"I'm back!" Octavia screamed and Raven wiped quickly her face.

"I'm here…" she said coming back in the room and losing a beat when she noticed a cup in Octavia's hand. "What is this?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"It's a cup of tea. Warm tea!" the warrior nodded happily.

"And who is it for?"

"For you! You seem so very stressed to me…it will calm you."

A little smile appeared on Raven's face.

"How did you get it?"

"You're welcome eh!" Octavia raised an eyebrow. "By the way, Monty's knowledge of herbs does wonders!"

"Thank you!" she took the cup sipping the hot liquid.

"Finally...so, what's wrong with the plan?"

"Uhg.."

"Talk to me!"

"You are not so smart in this field…"

"I can surprise you!"

"I have doubts"

"Fuck you" the warrior looked down, standing up.

"Okay, okay.." Raven held her arm, trying to make her sit again. "See here.." she pointed at a precise point on the map. "If I place a bomb here I could unleash a devastating explosion. Everyone will jump in the air. But at the same time this is the only strategic point to stop the machines that give energy to robots."

"Uhm… and how can we ensure those things work?"

"This is the point. I don't know!" Raven said afflicted.

"Okay, look at me." Octavia grabbed her by the arms, shaking her. "You are a real pain in the ass, but I have to admit that If there is a person who can fix things, it is you. So stop to feeling sorry for yourself and get busy."

"Octavia…"

"Don't say it. You are the most smart person on this world and I respect you. I know it's hard… it's always hard, but you can do this. And I know that you're doing all this to hear you say this. You are important for this society. Without you we would have died a long time ago. So please, be Raven. Try to do one of those strange things that you do and that strangely always work. Be yourself, you're amazing!" she paused. "And you know, I'm still going out because it's too embarrassing." she finished quickly.

Raven smiled putting her arms around Octavia's neck. The warrior stood motionless, the arms along her own body. She was surprised.

"You're…"

"Sexy? Beautiful? Perfect?" she pulled to guess.

"I was going to say 'ass licking'… but I think that you are sexy and beautiful too." The mechanic smiled breathing on her skin.

"Yeah, I think this too." Octavia hugged her back, deeply inhaling her scent.

* * *

**Slayer's corner:** I have so many headcanons about this ship. Romance, bromance, leadership,friendiship. I think they are perfect and YES, Samurai mechanic is my guilty pleasure. Who is with me? I'm Italian and I hope you all like it and I'm not alone in this ship ;_; As always I have to say a big thank you to Lucia, she is amazing! (my beta :3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Pre-slayer's corner:** here we are, this is a crazy idea, but I have too much feels. If you can, you should open the gifs.

* * *

"Wait... Don't run,please.." Raven said, trying to stop the girl with the mask.

"I... I can't. If they find me, they will kill me."

Raven nodded.

"I have no idea where I am." Octavia said, walking faster.

"I do. Follow me." The machanic took her by an hand. "Here, enter here." She said, opening her own room.

Octavia had never seen another room, except her own.

It was disordered, and it made her smile.

"Thank you." The younger girl said, continuing to look around.

"If you want, you can sit on my bed." Raven smiled at her.

Octavia nodded, embarassed.

"So, who are you? Mistery girl..."

"I'm Octavia..." She said, slightly raddened.

"Why I have never seen you before?"

"Beacause I'm Bellamy's sister. You know the rules on the ark, arent't you?" Her gaze was sad, she was going to cry.

"Uhm. I'm Raven Reyes. And please, don't cry."

"I'm not crying." She said, still trying not to cry.

"This is why I have never seen your eyes before, I couldn't forget them."

* * *

. /b174e9460462a3400cc6170223e48ffc/tumblr_nmnzo8Fqbm1qcxzk1o4_

* * *

Those words came out from her mouth without control.

Octavia touched her face, remembering that she still had the mask.

"You can put it down if you want." Raven said, noting her movement. "I help you." She said at the end.

Raven slowly approched her hands on Octavia's mask, bringing it away.

Her heart lost a beat when she finally could see her face. It was just beautiful.

"Wow. As I could never forget this show?"

The mechanic admitted, feeling a deep connection and attraction for Octavia's body.

Octavia smiled, trying to not look in her brown eyes. She thought that girl was beautiful as her.

"And what about you?"

"I'm a mechanic. I have a boyfriend, Finn, but I don't think he loves me anymore." Raven tarried her tears.

"Oh." She said embarassed. "I think he doesn't deserve you."

Raven made a sarcastic smile "you don't even know him."

"I know, I'm not so good with human conversation, but I know for sure that only a crazy person doesn't fall for you." She noticed too late what she said.

Raven opened her eyes with surprise. Her cheeks became red as fire.

"I think you are beautiful." Octavia finished her phrase and in that moment Raven's stomach felt butterflies.

"I know..." She said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

The other girl rolled her eyes, a little annoyed by that answer.

Raven noticed Octavia's gaze, and quickly hit her shoulder.

"So, you were hidden for..."

"Sixteen years." She finished her phrase.

"Wow. It sucks."

"It is."

"And so, have you never kissed someone?" Raven asked, still looking in Octavia's eyes.

The younger girl shaked her head.

"Do you want try?"

"What?" She jumped from the bed.

"I think it's a no." Raven shrugged.

"No, I didn't say anything... but you are with Finn..."

"Not anymore. He broke up with me a couple of weeks ago."

"Do you still love him?" She asked quickly.

"Why do you care?" Her tone was so loud.

"Ehy. Calm down. You helped me and fleerted with me first. I was hidden for years, but I'm not stupid."

Raven swallowed her own saliva, taking a breath. "Yeah, I think I love him, but.."

"What?"

"I have always been only with him. I don't know if I love him in that way."

"Okay, you must think that I know nothing about this stuff!" She smiled and Raven with her.

"It's too curious. I just met you and it seems years."

"Good..."

"When I met your eyes, it was amazing. Have you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Nope."

"It is when you fall in love with a person at first glance. When you have a connection immediately."

"Oh, Never do that. Again." Octavia shaked her head.

"Yeah, me either, so why all I do is think about kissing you?"

And after that words Octavia lost the control on her body. She quickly grabbed Raven's face and as gently as possible she pressed her lips on hers.

Raven closed her eyes, returning the kiss.

Both felt the blood boil in their veins.

Octavia pushed her against the wall of the room. A couple of weird stuffs felt on the ground making a big noise in the air.

Raven whispered under her touch.

"Take your pants off." The mechanic ordered, taking off her shirt too.

Octavia's hands grabbed Raven's top, taking it off when Raven nodded looking in her green eyes.

"You are so good for your first time."

Octavia didn't answer, continuing to kiss her.

Raven screamed with pleasure when the other girl taking off her underpants too. They were naked now.

"Okay pocahontas, on the bed."

She pushed her on it, positioning herself on her lower abdomen.

"Are you ready?"

Raven asked for her permission, looking deeply in her eyes.

Octavia nodded and in that moment, Raven kissed her again, sweeter than before.

* * *

. /472daded707ee63554226a2128ff055c/tumblr_njmxv6Tv9P1tj8psjo6_ 

* * *

The younger whispered under that touch, and slowly bitten her lower lip when Raven's hand touched her femininity.

They both closed her eyes, enjoying that moment, losing for each other so many times that night.

* * *

. /fb3e8e5b2af17d94a6bde45706115396/tumblr_nk3gs7ZMP81skmgato4_ 

* * *

"Goodmorning" Octavia smiled on Raven's lips, gently caressing her long hair. Her head was on her naked chest.

"Hey." Raven smiled back.

* * *

. /c505c1ff92dee637768eb0f520d338dd/tumblr_njmxv6Tv9P1tj8psjo4_ 

* * *

"Tonight was.." She paused "amazing."

"I know... For me too." The mechanic raised her gaze.

"I think that now I can tell that I know what

love at first sight is." She admitted with a little embarrassment.

Raven's eyes was veleted from tears. She tought about her first time with Finn.

"What are you thinking about?" Octavia asked, noting her empty gaze.

"Nothing." Raven smiled, trying to hide her pain.

"You are thinking about Finn. Okay, I know that it's weird. We just met each other, but I felt something tonight, okay? I don't know if it will be a serious thing, but who cares. I'm okay when I'm with you. It's not too much because I wasn't with anyone else, but what I know for sure is that with you is okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay too." raven smiled, and kissed her lips again, thinking that maybe it could be something at first sight.

* * *

. /bc11565c7585d526cc5d3f2e75887a15/tumblr_njmxv6Tv9P1tj8psjo3_ 

* * *

**Slayer's corner:** so guys, are you with me? I really love the idea of Octiavia ad Raven together. Another OS will come soon. Please, tell me that you are with me ;_; kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

**I 'm here to tell you a love story. A story of two badass girls and their destiny.**

* * *

_**City of light. 04\23\2100.**_

"Oh fuck this shit! I've finished, you're all dead bastards." Raven said with a wistful smile on her mouth.

"All I have to do is press the damn button. I hope that everyone has evacuated the area before the explosion" she spoke to herself trying to find the courage. "C'mon Raven. you have nothing to lose. You've lost it all. You knew that this moment would come, you made the right choice. It's the right choice, you are a hero. You will be a hero, for everyone. She'll understand. One day, she'll understand. This was the only way. This is the only way." The mechanic closed her own eyes taking a very deep breath.

The moment had arrived . She was about to blow up everything.

* * *

"_Can I come in?" _

"_Sure! I was waiting for you." Octavia said, coughing soon._

"_I am here now." _

"_Don't I deserve a kiss? Because I really need it."_

_Raven took a few steps forward and slowly kissed the warrior's lips. She wanted to do it forever._

"_Is that my shirt?" the mechanic smiled, noting that particular._

"_Yeah, I told you… I missed you." _

"_How do you feel?" Raven asked quickly. She was nervous and the warrior could feel it._

"_I'm okay… I've missed you." She whispered sadly._

"_I know, I am sorry… I was busy, I'm still trying to find a way to save our own asses. You know, the robots are ready to erase us as a century ago. They only need to adjust the nuclear missile. We can't lose precious time." Raven admitted, swallowing her own saliva. _

"_Yeah, right." Another cough. _

_The mechanic nodded, trembling. Octavia noticed her forehead sweat. "Why are you still trembling?" now her gaze was concentrated. There was something wrong. _

"_I'm not trembling."_

"_No? I swear I can feel the earth move." She said sarcastic._

"_It's not funny, O."_

"_I don't try to make things funny. I just want to know." _

"_What?"_

"_I know you. Something is wrong."_

"_Okay… I.." Raven wanted to say something, but the words could not get out._

"_Just tell me. What have you done?"_

"_Nothing… Listen to me."_

"_I'm doing it, go on."_

"_I thought you were dying." Her eyes filled with tears._

"_No, I'm fine. I'm alive, you can see it." Octavia tried to reassure her._

"_Yeah, but you could die. I can't change who you are, but…"_

"_Really are you asking me not to fight anymore? Really?"_

"_Octavia…"_

"_It is as if I asked you to stop doing the mechanic!" she shouted angry this time._

"_Shut up and listen to me, let me finish the sentence!" _

_The warrior rose an eyebrow, motioning to continue._

"_I know that you are this and I love it… I love all of you, but I can't do this anymore. I can't live with the constant fear of losing you. I just can't…"_

_And in that moment Octavia's heart broke in a thousand pieces. She rose from her bed, looking into Raven's eyes. She still tried to hold back the tears, but a little one drops on her cheek._

"_What are you trying to tell me? Are you still breaking up with me?"_

"_It's complicated, O. I…."_

"_So, this is you breaking up with me…"_

"_I'm sorry…."_

"_Get out." The warrior said slowly. "and take this too." She took off the shirt and threw it with little grace._

_Raven was paralyzed._

"_Get out!" Octavia made a step forward, shouting louder and opening the door. "now."_

_The mechanic nodded and walked away. Just when she was out she crumpled to the ground starting to cry. Her should was still leaning against the door. Her hands were on her ears, trying to not hear the sound of the table that had just been overthrown in the room… And the pain in her own chest. She slowly hugged the shirt. She could still smell her scent. It was hurting as hell._

* * *

Raven was going to press the button when the door closed behind her tossing.

Her eyes widened when they saw her in all the greatness.

"Octavia… What are you doing here?" those words came out like a whisper.

"Me? Maybe you."

"Go away."

"No way. And then those machines closed the door, so there is no way to go out . We are blocked here."

"Fuck you. Fuck you, stupid girl!" Raven threw on her beginning to cry.

The warrior welcomed her in her own arms.

"I'm here."

"You had no right!" she screamed and Octavia's lip began to bleed when Raven hit her.

"C'mon, you can hit me how much do you want. I'm not going anywhere."

Another fist crashed with her belly this time.

"I hate you." She was still crying.

"No you don't." Octavia hugged her with strength.

"Why are you doing this is to me?" Raven could not stop crying, but her punches on Octavia's chest were less impetuous.

"Because I love you." She whispered next to her ear.

In that moment the mechanic stopped, making a deep breath and resting the face in the crook of the other girl's neck, remembering.

* * *

"_Hey!"_

"_Hi…"_

"_How's it going with that machinery?" Octavia asked smiling._

"_It is giving me some problems , but I think I can fix it."_

"_Well… I'm glad that you can. I know that you will do!"_

_Raven nodded , smiling her back._

"_So… I brought you something to eat... I know that you have not had lunch." She put some food on the table._

"_Wow… Thank you."_

"_It's okay…"_

"_You are so sweet.."_

_Octavia blushed, trying to not show her embarrassment._

"_Not to say it never again, please."_

"_I can't promise.. I like when you are in difficulty."_

"_Fuck you." The warrior said, "I think it's time to returning to training."_

"_Yeah…" Raven nodded._

_Octavia smiled and tried to go away, but her feet were blocked when the mechanic spoke suddenly. "I love you."_

"_What?" she turned to her girlfriend. _

"_C'mon! Don't do this to me."_

"_I'm serious, I didn't understand."_

"_I love you."_

_She smiled again, fixing her green eyes on brown ones._

"_I love you too."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes Raven, I love you. Two equal!" she said rolling her eyes._

"_Okay. Good. Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Because you would freak out and maybe ran away… and I didn't want you to run away, so I waited until you were ready."_

"_I guess I am ready…" the mechanic said sarcastic. "You can stay if you want."_

"_I want, but I can't… If I stay you wouldn't work. I just want to kiss you right now, a lot, but you really need to work and me either. I will come back, you know, I always come back to you, I promise."_

_Raven nodded and Octavia quickly went away with a big smile on her face._

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Octavia gently caressed Raven's cheek.

"I was thinking about us. Our first I love you."

"Ow, I did not think you were a sissy!" she smiled turning to her.

"Yeah, me too." Raven rested her head on her shoulder, while they were leaning against the wall.

"That time you said that you always come back to me. You kept your promise."

"Sure, I am a warrior, we are fighters. We have honor and for really we keep our promises."

"You do." The commander nodded safety.

"You know… I 'm losing my mind to try to understand the exactly moment I feel in love with you, but I can't. I don't know, maybe there is not a moment."

"Oh. I have that moment."

"Really?" Octavia asked surprised.

"Of course!"

"When?"

* * *

"_Wow." Raven whispered._

"_What are you doing here?" Octavia stopped her dance with those blue and elegant butterflies._

"_I thought you were a warrior."_

"_I am."_

"_And so why are you catching butterflies?"_

"_I'm not catching, I'm talking with them."_

"_You are crazy."_

"_Since when are we friends?" she asked annoyed._

"_We are not friends."_

"_Uhm.. you know, every warrior has his secrets. His moment of freedom. Even you."_

"_I am not a warrior. I am a mechanic."_

"_Oh no, you are a warrior and now I'll show you why. Follow me." Octavia ran into the woods and Raven tried to follow her but she was too fast. _

"_Octavia please, I don't know where I am, I'm scared!" Raven screamed, the night was coming. "I am alone, again, fuck my life." She said between her teeth. _

"_See? You are alone. You are scared to be alone, this makes you a warrior." Octavia whispered next her ear, grabbing her wrist._

"_I'm going to kill you stupid bitch." The mechanic turned to her really angry._

"_The fog is coming with the night, I have a place nearby." _

_"No way. The fog is still out there. We are blocked." Octavia said, resting her head on the cold stone. That cave was so dark._

_"Great. I'm blocked here with you ... How we do not pass so many time together lately." Raven snorted._

_"Fuck you. You are not my first choice as a company too."_

_"Yeah, but it could be worst. Clarke could be here on my place."_

_"Wow, you are just bacome the best company in the world!" She said with a fake enthusiasm._

_"Octavia?"_

_"UHG?"_

_"How was to be alone all the time? On the ark ..." Raven asked with a little trace of sadness in her eyes._

_"It was a shit. But I have learned to know myself. My points of strength and my weakness. I can control myself now."_

_"I do not wanna be alone anymore." She whispered. Quickly. Octavia turned to Raven, knowing her feelings._

_"I do not wanna be alone too." And in that moment she softly grabbed the mechanic's face, tasting her lips. Raven closed her eyes, sighed after the kiss._

_"Octavia, we can not ..."_

_"Shut up, of course we can ... We did." she whispered, taking off her clothes and gently retered the other girl's body on the floor. Touching her warm skin._

_"We should not be alone anymore..." Octavia said next to her ear "not tonight." she whispered and Raven sighed, relaxing her own body under the warrior's touch._

* * *

"You fell for me in our first time?"

"I think so. That night was the first time I did not feel alone anymore after so long."

"That was magic."

"Yeah and now we aren't even together."

"It's your fault, but I know that you are mine."

"I'm yours. And there is no one to make me jealous!"

* * *

"_Maybe we can do something new." The girl whispered on his lips, teasing him._

_The boy smiled, trying to kiss her but in that moment a very angry Raven grabbed Octavia's arm, bringing her in a tend._

"_What's wrong with you?" The mechanic shouted, pushing her against the wall._

"_I'm okay, thanks."_

"_Fuck you. What did you do with that guy?"_

"_Nothing… Yet."_

"_Yet? Oh my God, I can't believe... You are so stupid and selfish and…"_

"_Get to the point, Raven."_

"_I just can't believe it. How can you not see it?"_

"_See what?"_

"_Me!"_

"_Are you jealous?" the warrior asked._

"_Fuck, really really fuck. Yes, I am." She said quickly._

"_Oh my God! I.." Octavia laughed so hard that Raven could not resist._

"_Fuck." Again, she laughed too._

"_If you would me only for you, you just had to say!"_

"_I think I'm doing it."_

"_Okay"_

"_So this means we are together now?"_

"_Uhm… maybe…" Octavia hesitated, playing and quickly kissing her mouth. "Of course we are, stupid half leg."_

"_Good." Raven said kissing her back._

* * *

They both couldn't stop laughing, remembering those happy moments, but the reality was so different. And the cruelty of it took over when a weird rumor coming from upstairs.

"They are ready, the missil is going to be launched." Octavia stopped to laugh.

"Okay, this means it's time."

"Are you scared?"

"No. Are you?"

"Yeah, I am scared, a lot, but I couldn't leave you alone in this."

"Octavia, I broke up with you only because…"

"Shh.. I know it."

Raven nodded.

"So are we really going to die?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay, I am with you and everything's gonna be fine."

"I'm sorry… I…"

"No, don't say anything, please. Don't make things worst. You have made your choice and I have made mine, I don't want to live in this world if it meant that I must live without you."

The mechanic slowly smiled, kissing her lips as gently as possible. She wanted to feel all her love.

A tear walked down on Octavia's face and Raven wiped it with the thumb.

"Its time… Make this bastards BOOM!" the warrior said.

"Together?"

"Together, even in the death. We are not alone anymore, never." Her hand was still on Raven's one when the button was pressed.

A very violent explosion blew the entire complex in the air, sparing nothing.

The last thing that Octavia saw was an amazing smile on Raven's face.

Raven lost herself in those green eyes.

That was the dawn of a new day. Of a new life.

Octavia and Raven went off at sunrise, saving not only their own people, but the whole humanity .

Maybe in a few had witnessed their love, because they used to not show it even in their bedroom .

But maybe the world a little bit was aware, maybe a little could be seen .

Their greatest fear was to be alone, but in the end they were not alone and could even say they have found a home. Another.

Maybe they had done well to each other, maybe they hated too much, but it sure would have never given up on what they had, even if it meant dying .

**This something I see in them.. and I also believe that the whole world should try to do it because these two girls would be... well... they are perfect together.**

* * *

_**Ark. 09\13\2096.**_

_Octavia for the first time in her whole life was dancing with people. She no longer felt alone. Even for a night. Even with a mask, she wasn't alone. _

_And she was sure when her own eyes met those of a young brown girl in the back. _

_The girl smiled to her, fascinated by that look so piercing. _

_Raven would never forget those eyes, as well as Octavia printed in her mind that smile._

_Forever._

* * *

**Slayer's corner:** here we are again with a new OS of my second favorite pairing. It's weird but I love them a lot. Will you leave a comment for this? I hope so much. Kisses.

P.s. I loved Merder from Grey's anatomy, so today is a sad day. Forever in my heart.

To the next one people!


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are you going?"

"Octavia.."

"I made a question. Where are you going?"

The mechanic shift her gaze to the ground. She hasn't the courage to look her in the eyes. "I'm leaving."

"In the middle of the night? Without saying goodbye?"

"It's…"

"Without saying goodbye to me?" Octavia's voice was trembling.

Raven could not answer. The words were blocked in her throat.

"I'm so fucking done with you!" she spat on the floor.

"Octavia, this is not my place, not anymore." The girl admitted.

"Why?"

"Since Finn died, It has not be the same for me, not anymore."

"So, your people means nothing for you?"

"I'm sorry, but..I'm alone,O. I have nothing that makes me stay here."

And in that moment a strong hand hit her face. It hurted. A lot.

"What's wrong with you?" the mechanic said, gently touching her own face.

"Stop running away."

"I'm not running away."

"Yes, you do."

"No. " she paused. "Do you see this?" Raven showed Finn's necklace. "This is what I have left of my family." A tear walked down on her face, burning her own cheeks. "in all my life he was the only fixed point and all that remains for me is a stupid necklace. I'm so tired of suffering . feel bad . my life sucks and there is nothing that can make me feel better here."

"Shut up." The warrior said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to change my mind."

"Shut the fuck up!" She screamed this time and Raven made a step back scared. "I understand what you feel, because I feel in that way too. I felt in that way all my life. Did you forgot? I'm Octavia Blake, the girl hidden under the floor. The girl who has been locked seventeen years, and the only time I was in the midst of others , at the masquerade's ball , I was captured again and imprisoned .. and that time made even worse because I had seen everything I had lost. I understand Raven, okay? You need someone who takes care of you.. I will take care of you." The warrior looked in her brown eyes, her gaze was imploring the other one to stay.

"It's not enough."

"I'm not enough? But I saw your eyes last night, I thought…"

"You thought wrong, it meant nothing."

"You lie." She seemed angry. "I'm not so good with people, I know, but I feel when you are lying to me. I love you in that way."

"What way?" she looked at her confused.

"In the way that you want to be loved."

Raven's heart lost a beat. Those words penetrated her soul. Her eyes were full of tears and no matter how she tried to hold them back , it was not enough.

It was all she needed , someone who loved her . And if that someone was Octavia Blake , that same person from who she was running away for the fear to suffer again, It was even worse . Going away would hurt even more to stay and try.

"I know you are scared, but I promise you that I'm not going anywhere… and I'm not going to fall for anyone else, because what I feel for you is in that fucking way. The same way I was looking for since I saw the world for the first time on the ark." Octavia took a step forward . She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and then slowly stroked her cheek, that had just struck,and reflected in her bright eyes.

Raven was paralyzed by all the feels that she was feeling in that moment.

"I'm not going to kiss you, it would seem a goodbye, and I really hope It isn't. Tomorrow morning I'll pass for this room, taking the breakfast to you, I hope to find you here, it could be our first official date." She quickly kissed her cheek. "do not make me regret this stupid and embarrassing words."

And when Octavia left the room, Raven swallowed her own saliva,closed her eyes and dropped the necklace to the ground.

**Slayer's corner:**

I had this OS in my pc for so long and now I have decided to public it now because I have so much feels and I think that the Octaven's shippers are more than last time. Maybe because Marie and Linz want some Octaven love too? XD Btw I hope you all like this and leave me some comments. I have a surprise, if you are happy I'm thinking about a mini-long (more than 3 chapters). What do you think guys? A lot of hugs.

P.s. as always, sorry for some errors.


End file.
